Angel
The Angel is an engineer, previously employed at a place known as "The Factory". He considers himself a hero, but he constantly belittles everyone he meets, insulting their decisions, their competence, and / or their appearance. The Angel is described as a "dashing fellow" and "self-proclaimed hero" in the game. He claims to know the purpose of the Tunnels, calling it "obvious". Gameplay The Angel can only be unlocked by buying him in the shop for 12000 Power cells. The Angel can d fofofofofofofofofooffooffoofofofofash forwards in midair, gaining a lot of speed and a little height. This makes him one of the faster characters in the game, at a top speed of about 19 m/s, and gives him a chance to recover if he messes up a jump. FAfter dashing forwards, he keeps his extra speed for a short time. During this time, if he jumps, the jump will go much farther. Then if he dashes again at the end of the jump, he can extend it even farther. Doing this lets him jump almost as far as the Bunny can. Also, if you press jump again, even after the initial double jump, he will almost glide a little bit, but not as nearly as much as the Child. However, when the power is out, the boost will diminish and his speed will decrease. UHis controls are not that complicated. Normally, he works just like the Runner, able to run in a somewhat fast speed, and has moderate maneuverability. But, he has a special ability that is unique. He can dash in midair, which can increase his speed! If you wish to activate it, press jump again in midair after you jump, just like using the special ability of the Student. In a nutshell, you can think it as a "double jump" while adding extra speed. However, you can only use it once after each jump. That means you can't do two consecutive dash in midair. Only landing on another tile can let you get back this skill, so use it with caution. CKAfter beating the Box Storage Area, part 11, the Angel's checklist for going home will appear on the map. By clicking on each entry on the list, the player will play several levels in which the Angel is searching for each of the other characters. When he finds another character, he asks them whether or not they want to go home. He only ends up recruiting the Pastafarian, the Duplicator, the Child, and the Bunny. After recruiting everyone he can, the Angel starts to lead them back to the Planet. The initial searching levels can only be completed with the Angel, but the ones afterwards can be played with any character that is going home. This will then unlock the tunnel of The Way Back and side tunnels that stretch through it. Character's rating Infinite Mode Trivia * Both the Runner and the Angel have leadership skills, but you wouldn't know it from listening to the Angel. * Gravity is different outside the tunnel, so dashing gives the angel more lift. * The Angel can jump farther than almost anyone else, but it requires planning. * Know when to slow down! Going slower gives you more time to react. After dashing, press the jump button again to slow down. * The Angel's philosophy: People are stupid, but that's no reason not to help them. * He's probably lost the position by now, but the Angel used to have an important job at the factory. * The angel tells people that his wings are real. If they happen to miss the sarcasm, that's their problem. * Dashing into a ramp gives him a huge boost and restores the dash at the same time. * The Angel could "cut" a tunnel if he wanted, but why would he? It would be a waste of time and a huge inconvenience. * Whoever made the Tunnels was an idiot. Space is naturally frictionless, but they added air--and therefore air friction--intentionally. Other Trivia * In the cutscene "Nice to Meet You," he introduces himself to the Runner as "the Angel, also known as the highest-paid engineer on the Planet." ** Also in the cutscene "Nice to Meet You," the Angel mistakes the Student for a boy. This is because the Angel had never met the Student before at this point, and only knew her name. * "The Angel's wings are purely decorative. They started as a workplace in-joke." -Player 03 * The Angel doesn't like the animal characters (Lizard and Bunny) much. This is shown when he pushes the Lizard off the edge, and when the Bunny attacks him. * The Angel's halo is actually a ring, and it is what allows him to "fly." ** The Angel mentions that he discovered the rings seven and a half months before the Student did. * The Angel mentions that he's glad he's single because he won't have a spouse trying to rip out his antennae when he returns to the Planet. * On the Kongregate Version, he appears in Run 1 as a costume, but with no special abilities. The Angel is the last costume obtained before completing all levels in Run 1. Category:Character